deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Palutena (Smash Bros.)
Palutena (女神パルテナ Megami Parutena, "Goddess Palutena"), also known as "Lady Palutena," is the Goddess of Light, rightful ruler of Angel Land, and patron deity of and mother figure to Pit. She is kindhearted and benevolent, as opposed to the cruel and malevolent Medusa. She serves as the leader of her army, and while she never physically aids Pit on the battlefield, she does everything in her power to support him from the sidelines. In Kid Icarus Uprising, Palutena acts as the "Mission Control" for Pit, giving him information and suggestions. She appears quite knowledgeable about nearly everything that Pit comes across. With this, her personality comes out a lot more than in previous games. She appears to enjoy teasing Pit, who seems to take it in good humor. In the aftermath of the Aurum invasion, Palutena is possessed by the Chaos Kin who uses her to attack humanity for the next three years while sealing away Pit's soul in a ring. She acts like a completely different character while the Chaos Kin possesses her. Eventually, it is revealed that she's possessed before the Chaos Kin escapes to the Chaos Vortex with Palutena's soul, turning the goddess's body to stone. Though restored to normal, Palutena finds Pit is mortally wounded and has Dark Pit help her bring Pit back from the verge of death. She appears as one of the main protagonists in Thanatos Rising, where she assists Pit in trying to defeat Thanatos. Her first action is to warn Pit of Thanatos's imminent attack on a nearby city. Pit swears to defeat him. Later, when giving chase to Thanatos, Palutena gives Pit "her Power of Flight" to catch up. When Pit loses track of him, Palutena suggests a shortcut through a nearby valley. As she guides him through, Pit asks if she's sure about this. After replying about "not having faith," Palutena continues to guide him despite being "rusty." Battle vs. Sophitia (by IceLoverMei) Song: Dynasty Warrior 4 - Long Time Ago At Palutena Room Palutena: *Looking at her mirror, Sensing something wrong* Pit: *Arrive* Lady Palutena, You got to see what one of the guard doing. *See Palutena* Lady Palutena, Are you alright. Palutena: I'm fine. I just got a bad sense at Earth. I fear one of holy warrior mind is under threat of a demonic force. Pit: Who is she? Palutena: From what I learn, Her name is Sophitia Alexandra, She appear in many battles in search of a evil sword, Who controlling her mind. Pit: Man, Sound dangerous. Maybe I can help. Palutena: I wouldn't do so Pit. Sophitia is a very strong fighter who could take down even the strongest of warriors. It up to me to go there and confront her myself. Pit: Alright then. But becareful. Palutena: I'll be fine. I'll see how the guards doing once I return. *Teleport away* At the Thesmophoros' Imperial Garden Sophitia: *Slashing her sword around, Training for an upcoming battle* Palutena: *Appear behind Sophitia* Sophitia Sophitia: *Turn around* What, Who are you? Palutena: Don't be afraid, I am here to clear your mind. *Ready her gears* Song: Soul Calibur III - Fearless Eyes FIGHT Palutena: No where to run *Fire Autoreticle at Sophitia* Sophita: *Blocking with Elk Shield* Are you a goddess? If so, Forgive me for this. *Begin slashing Omega Sword at Palutena* Palutena: *Dodging slash, Reflecting it with Mirror Shield* Sophitia: Gah! Didn't expect you to be so quick. Palutena: You must lay your sword down. I don't want to do more damage then what your mind is going through. Sophitia: I must do what I can. I must keep Pyrrha safe. *Keep slashing at faster rate* Palutena: GAHHH So be it then. I will clear your mind. *Blast light* Sophitia: AHHHH *Cover eyes* Palutena: *Fire Explosive Flame at Sophitia* Sophitia: OW *Fall but get up* I must not fall. Palutena: *Continue firing Explosive Flames at Sophitia* Sophitia: *Keep on blocking with Elk Shield while backing up* GRRRRRRR *Kick Palutena, Sending her upward* Palutena: GAH *Land down* I must end this. *Fire Black Hole to force Sophitia close* Sophitia: WHAO *Get sucked forward and quickly slash at Palutena, Kicking and jumping upward* This is for Pyrrha! *Launch sword at her* Palutena: *Quickly send Mega Laser before getting hit* GAHHHHH *On my knees* Sophitia: *Taking Heavy Damages* AHHHHHHHHHH! *Get launched, Breaking some stones* *Smoke clears* Sophitia and Palutena: *Both on their knees, trying to stand* Sophitia: Ahhh *Fall down, Knocked out* Song: Soul Calibur III - Healing Winds Palutena: *Walk to Sophitia* You fought well for a warrior. *Put hand on Sophitia head, Helping her heal her mind* We will make sure Pyrrha will be safe. We will keep a fateful eye on both of you. *Pick up her staff and head out* Sophitia lye down as Palutena and the Angel Solders keep their eye on the family, Making sure they go on to the right path against the dark forces of the Soul Edge. Expert's Opinion Despite Sophitia god-like skills and manover to help her in the match, To the point of even matching up Palutena skills, Palutena manage to hold more then what Sophitia got. Because of this, Her move are more harder to handle comparing to Sophitia despite Sophitia giving her all. Sophitia might been in a long line of battles under the Soul Calibur name, But comparing to someone who more goddess then ever, Palutena was too much for Sophitia to handle. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:God Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Nintendo Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Arena Warriors